


Du café et des cerises (par Marina Ka Fai)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Orson et Bree adoraient ces petits moments de complicité domestique.
Relationships: Orson Hodge/Bree Van de Kamp
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Du café et des cerises (par Marina Ka Fai)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION ! Hé ! Bien le bonjour (ou le bonsoir) à toi qui arrive sur cette histoire !
> 
> Petit mot de l'auteure (Marina) : Ceci est une commande réalisée pour Citrouille, passée auprès du Comptoir des Auteurs, qui demandait un Orson/Bree avec les mots-clés « musique classique » et « tarte chaude ».

\- Le beau Danube bleu ? Chérie, tu ne cesses de me surprendre par tes goûts en matière de musique classique !

Bree sourit alors qu'elle finissait le maillage de sa tarte.

\- La musique classique m'aide lorsque je cuisine.

\- Cette bonne odeur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh, eh bien, Andrew adore une série en ce moment, Twin Peaks. Il m'a demandé si j'étais capable de refaire la tarte aux cerises, l'un des desserts préférés d'un des protagonistes.

Orson haussa un sourcil.

\- Ton garçon te donne des défis culinaires ? Il sait pourtant que tu es capable de tout.

\- Mais là, la difficulté est qu'on ne sait pas comment la tarte est faite. Je dois donc établir une recette et obtenir un visuel ressemblant à la tarte de la série. Et crois-moi, un maillage avec une pâte sablée, c'est un défi en soi !

Orson ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'une des cerises survivantes à la compotée pour le gâteau, sous le regard désapprobateur mais doux de son épouse.

\- Veux-tu bien me verser une tasse de café, s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda-t-elle

Il s'exécuta mais sembla surpris quand Bree mélangea le breuvage avec un œuf.

\- Le personnage préféré d'Andrew adore manger sa tarte avec un café noir. J'ajoute ce clin d'oeil en colorant la pâte avec ce café, ça lui donnera aussi un petit goût.

Enlaçant son épouse par derrière, Orson lui glissa un « tu es merveilleuse, Bree ». Cette phrase si simple lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle connaissait ses talents, mais les savoir reconnus et appréciés, se savoir reconnue, appréciée à sa juste valeur, était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis trop longtemps. Et tout l'amour d'Orson, infusé dans ses mots, rendait cette sensation encore plus délicieuse et enivrante. Oh, comme elle aimait cet homme ! L'avoir trouvé, en être aimée, c'était presque comme une renaissance. Elle ne niait pas tout le bonheur que Rex lui avait apporté. Orson lui apportait simplement une nouvelle vague de bonheur, un bonheur différent.

Un peu plus tard, le four sonna, la tarte était prête et la parfaite copie de la version télévisuelle.

\- On peut goûter ? Demanda Orson, taquin

\- Allons, elle est encore trop chaude, tu vas avoir mal au ventre. Répondit avec tendresse Bree, s'approchant de lui, lui caressant doucement les cheveux avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Andrew les découvrit dans leur moment de tendresse. Un sourire en coin, il s'exclama :

\- Eh bien, vu les effets que ça vous fait, je vais demander à Maman des gâteaux de séries bien plus souvent !

Bree sourit. Ces petits moments de bonheur parfait valaient bien tous les malheurs qu'elle avait pu traverser dans sa vie.


End file.
